


What? Like on a Date?

by ConjuringWords



Series: Bits, Bobs, Odds, and Ends From The Cutting Room Floor of the For Your Love, I'm Fighting Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, F/M, Flustered Harry Potter, M/M, Nervous Draco Malfoy, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConjuringWords/pseuds/ConjuringWords
Summary: Draco goes to the Auror offices late on a Friday afternoon to ask Harry a very important question. What will Harry say? Set about six months after 'So Wrong'.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Bits, Bobs, Odds, and Ends From The Cutting Room Floor of the For Your Love, I'm Fighting Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652308
Kudos: 23





	What? Like on a Date?

**Author's Note:**

> Just another little drabble that I couldn't figure out where to put the FYL series. As always your thoughts, comments, and kudos are much appreciated.

“Do you want to go out to dinner with me on Saturday?” Is the first thing Harry hears late on a Friday afternoon.

When he looks up, he sees Draco standing in front of his cubicle in the Auror offices, looking nervous, though he’s trying to hide it. He’s wearing the calm, cool Malfoy Mask, but Harry has learned to see right through it. He’d only spent six years at Hogwarts looking at it after all. Not that he’d admit to that or anything. Plus over the last six months or so he’d gotten to know the man well enough that he could see all the little tells that gave him away. His stiff posture, the way he would lick his lips, and the way he played with the ring on his right hand, the one with the Malfoy crest on it. After a beat Harry realizes he actually has to respond. “What? Like on a date?”  _ Smooth Potter _ , he groans inwardly.

Truth be told, Harry had been trying to work up the courage himself to ask Draco out on a date. Ever since their chance meeting at the Ministry Gala for War Orphans six months ago, their friendship had grown. Harry had realized somewhere along the way as he got to know Draco more that he had started to develop feelings deeper than just friendship.

Silence, thick with tension and nerves stretches on for several seconds. Finally, “Yes.”

Raising his eyebrows, Harry blurted, “Really?”

This time Draco frowned at him before saying with just a bit of irritation in his voice, “Yes, Potter. I wouldn’t be asking you if I didn’t actually intend to go through with it. Of course if you’ve plans already or don’t want to …”

“What? NO! I mean, no I have no plans. And I … I do want to. Go out with you, that is.” Harry gave himself a mental slap. Gods he suddenly understood why Draco used to think he was an idiot when they were still at Hogwarts. And that he was still beyond useless when it came to romance.

A smile spread over Draco’s features, lighting up his whole face and making his eyes shine. “Well, now that we’ve got that settled. I will pick you up at half six on Saturday. And Potter, do try to find something decent to wear.” And with that he turned and left, leaving Harry to stare after him.


End file.
